Over the past several years, internet-enabled smart phones, tablets and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have access to content, data and communications at any time, in any place. As more users utilize these services, telecommunication networks must meet these increases in user demand, and support the array of new services and provide fast, reliable communications. Therefore, improved methods and solutions for dynamically allocating underutilized telecommunication resources (e.g., RF spectrum, etc.) of a first telecommunication network for access and use by wireless devices that subscribe to other networks will be beneficial to the telecommunication networks, service providers, and to the consumers of telecommunication services.